


Annette’s Punishment

by Pyrple



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/F, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrple/pseuds/Pyrple
Summary: Annette seeks comfort in Mercedes ahead of a promised corporal punishment from professor Byleth.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz, Annette Fantine Dominic & My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	1. Annette and Mercedes

**Part 1: White Clouds. 17th day of the Wyvern Moon. Imperial year 1180.**

Late into the evening, Mercedes was sitting at her desk inside her dorm room, reading, when a few quick knocks fell upon her door.  
"Mercie?" called out Annette's voice from the other side, in a slightly urgent tone. "Mercie, are you there?"  
Mercedes quickly got up and opened the door, revealing Annette standing behind it. Her face shared the same worried expression as her voice.  
"Oh hi there Annette," greeted Mercedes, softly and sweetly.  
"Hey," started Annette, in her own small voice. "Sorry to bother you so late, but I kind of need someone to vent to right now."  
"That's no problem at all Annette, you know that's what I'm here for. Please, come on in."  
Mercedes opened the door up wide for Annette. Inside her room was spotless as usual, barring the cooking ingredients upon every shelf. Mercedes had three chairs set up in her dorm room, but Annette chose to remain standing on the blue rug.  
Annette closed the door behind her and looked back at Mercedes, standing there with her open eyes.  
"So Annette, what's going on with you?" she started.  
Annette sighed deeply and began her spiel. "Well, do you know that rant professor Byleth had in class today?"  
Mercedes thought back to the class that day. "You mean that thing about how when students misbehave, it is a direct disrespect to her?"  
Annette nodded, her face saddened. "Yeah, that... was about me.  
"I haven't really been the best student lately, Mercie."  
"How can that be? You're an amazing student Annette," Mercedes responded, confused.  
"I mean yeah, I get good grades but... I’ve been doing a lot to upset professor Byelth.  
"I keep oversleeping and showing up late, I keep losing my books and study materials, and I keep... uh, breaking things."  
Mercedes continued to look Annette in the eyes. "Hm. That would certainly upset Byleth, she takes class very seriously. She only wants the best for us after all. Though, what do you mean by... breaking things?"  
Annette blushed and looked away as she explained. "Well, I guess you know now that the reason I keep staying after class is that Byleth has been punishing me. And today was the same. After I showed up late again she had me stay after to write lines on the chalkboard. But I've had to do that so many times I didn't really want to do it again, so I tried to cast a spell to do it for me. And... I may have accidentally destroyed the chalkboard."  
Mercedes chose to smirk at this, as her friend's clumsiness was no longer surprising to her. "Oh my Annette, that is quite a disaster."  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
"Although, you do realize if you had just taken better care of your schoolwork and showed up to class on time, you wouldn't have been in that position in the first place?"  
Annette snapped her eyes back, provoked by this statement. "Of course I know that! But... well, it's kind of too late."  
"It's never too late to change your attitude, Annette. Especially when you're in a class with so many hard-working and talented students just like you."  
Annette's face went somber again. "That's not what I mean. After that catastrophe, professor Byleth got really, really mad at me. And she said... um..."  
Annette turned her face away from Mercedes as she struggled to get her words out. Mercedes reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, recognizing her unease.  
"What, what did professor Byleth say? Go on, you can tell me."  
Peering back, Annette resumed, "she said... she was very busy and she had to leave, but that tomorrow I was going to receive corporal punishment."  
Unlike Annette's clumsiness, Mercedes was taken aback in surprise by this. "Corporal punishment? You mean like a spanking?"  
Annette slowly nodded having confessed. "Yeah, tomorrow after class she's going to punish me."  
Mercedes stepped back and started thinking to herself. "Huh, corporal punishment. Well, she certainly is allowed to do that. All disciplinary measures in the officers academy are left up to the professors, although that's a very rare one. Because the students and professors have such a friendly relationship with each other, most wouldn't choose that kind of punishment. But if any professor would choose to, it would probably be Byleth."  
The sound of Mercedes' voice helped calm down Annette as she now thought about her teacher.  
"I know right. She's like a completely different person inside class. Outside she's so friendly to everyone, even with me. She's always joking and wanting to spend time with us, but during class, she's a domineering authoritarian."  
Taking a step back, she reviled, "Now that I think about it, Byleth is probably more serious in class than on the battlefield."  
Mercedes also reveled in this thought. "That may actually be true," she replied, before looking back into Annette's eyes.  
"So Annette, do you want me to go talk to her for you? Ask her if there's any way you can get out of it? Or maybe go with you to tell Seteth or another professor?"  
Annette's eyes shot open as her words were misinterpreted. "Oh no, nothing like that. I'm not trying to get out of it or anything. Because to be honest... I probably really do deserve it."  
Mercedes nodded her head. "I see. That's very honorable of you Annette, I'm proud of you."  
Despite the reassurance, Annette seemed to shrink as she added, "the thing is, I've... never gotten that kind of thing before."  
"You mean you've never been spanked?"  
Annette jumped a bit at Mercedes' on-the-nose question. "Well, not 'never,'" she answered, "when I was a little girl I got popped a few times, but I don't think that's what Byleth has planned for me."  
Mercedes raised a hand up to her chin. "I can see why you'd want to talk to me about this then."  
This was met with a sharp gleam from Annette. "I presume you have, then?"  
Mercedes let out a small giggle. "Oh yes, many times."  
Annette's eyes opened up wide. "Really? I can't imagine you ever doing something to warrant corporal punishment."  
Mercedes thought back to her past for a second. "Well, I didn't really. As a little girl I got about the same treatment as you I guess, but at the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad..."  
Annette was shocked by this sentence. "What?! That was totally not allowed there! What are you talking about?"  
Mercedes smirked at Annette's surprise. "Not while you were there, silly. But I was there for a few years before you, remember? It used to be very common."  
Annette raise an eyebrow at this information. "Really? Then how come I never knew about it?"  
Putting her hands together, Mercedes continued, "After the rules were changed disallowing it, talking about it was banned as well. It became sort of a dark secret among the older students and staff." Her face lost its gleam as she went on. "But yes, I was spanked, caned, even flogged a number of times."  
Annette was visually upset from hearing this. "But you were always so good at the School of Sorcery. I can't believe you would get punished for anything."  
Keeping upright, Mercedes continued, "As I was saying, I never really misbehaved all that much. But when corporal punishment was allowed, the rules of the school were that we succeed together and fail together. That also meant we would get punished together."  
Annette took this in vehemently. "You're not saying..."  
Mercedes nodded her head again. "Yep, when one person misbehaved, their entire group would be punished. Because the professors saw me as one of their best behaved students, they would always team me up with the worst behaved ones in the hope that I would have a good influence over them. But that was never really who I was, so whenever other students would misbehave, I would be seen as just as guilty, and receive the same punishment."  
"That's absolutely horrible!" Annette exclaimed angrily, "I can't believe they'd punish someone like you just because you can't fix other people!"  
Mercedes' expression became saddened to this. "I disliked it just as much as you. It really is very scary and unpleasant. The first time it happened is something I don't like to think about."  
"Oh, well I'm sorry for reminding you of it."  
Mercedes smiled once again. "No no, it's worth it for you.  
"Hey, why I don't I help you?"  
"Huh? What do you mean? I already said I don't want to get out of it."  
"How about I help you prepare for your punishment tomorrow?"  
"Help me prepare? I don't understand, how exactly would you go about that?"  
"By spanking you, of course!"  
Annette froze in place, mouth agape, as she stared at Mercedes. She tried to take in what she just heard until she finally responded.  
"W-w-why would you think that would help?"  
"You said you've never been spanked before, so how about I spank you so you know what it's like before Byleth does?"  
Annette nervously smiled at this preposition. "I... don't think that's necessary, Mercie. I'm sure it won't be too bad, I'll be fine," she answered, blushing heavily.  
Mercedes took on a worried expression at this. "I don't know Annette. The first time I was..."  
Seeing her expression and the inflection in her friend's voice, Annette could tell Mercedes was not the uncomfortable one. "Hold on, you just said you don't like thinking about that. You don't have to..."  
"No, I think you should know. The first time I was spanked in school, I... I cried.  
"I wasn't ready for it, and I started crying, right there in front of my teacher. I was very humiliated, and I would hate to imagine the same thing happening with you and professor Byleth."  
Stunned at this unbosoming, Annette just stared at Mercedes for a moment.  
"Wow Mercie," she began, "after hearing you admit something like that I can tell you're serious." She thought about a bit more, then made her decision. "Okay then, I guess I'll let you, uh... help me. As an appreciation for your consideration, if nothing else."  
Mercedes' composure hadn't come undone the whole time, and her smile returned. "That's good to hear. Remember I'm only trying to help, and I think knowing what it's like really will," she started, before turning to face her bed. She walked over and sat down on the edge, then patted the space directly to her right.  
"Come here Annette," she spoke. Her soft voice had a different effect than usual as Annette nervously complied, walking over slowly. As she sat down next to Mercedes, the older girl put on hand on her friend's back.  
"Okay, now lay across my knees," she said, while patting her lap with her free hand.  
Annette looked up at Mercedes one last time, seeing her familiar comforting smile. Annette reciprocated with a crooked, awkward one before complying. She began to lay herself out face down over Mercedes' lap, her hips right in line with her friend's thighs. Before she completely laid down she propped herself up a bit and looked back.  
"Mercie?"  
"Yes?"  
"Not too hard, okay?"  
Mercedes responded only with a giggle as Annette assumed the position over her knees. Mercedes then gently grabbed the seams of Annette's dress and began slowly pulling them upwards, to Annette's surprise.  
"What are you doing, Mercie?" she exclaimed, trying to look back.  
"I'm going to lift up your dress, okay?" Mercedes answered.  
"Do you... have to do that?"  
"Well whenever I was punished in school it was always like this, and I'm sure Byleth will do the same tomorrow."  
Annette blushed hard at the explanation. "You really think so?"  
"What, you're not embarrassed about me seeing your underwear are you? Because this is far from the first time."  
Annette's face burned red. "It's not about you seeing them, it's about you, uh... touching them."  
Mercedes let out a short giggle. "Well I don't see another way of doing this unfortunately." She then proceeded to lift up the dress portion of Annette's school uniform, unveiling her pink, silk panties underneath. The embarrassment began to hit Annette hard as she felt exposed.  
Mercedes put one hand on Annette's lower back, and the other on her panty-covered butt. She lightly patted her a few times, then lifted her hand up and brought it down swiftly onto Annette's ass.  
"Hey!" Annette cried out, having been caught off guard. "I wasn't ready," she complained.  
Mercedes giggled once again. "Sorry Annette. Are you ready for your spanking?"  
Annette sunk back down. "No point asking me that now."  
"Then we can begin."  
Mercedes slapped Annette's bottom again, which was met by a soft, high pitched squeak from the orange haired girl, along with a loud smack from her jiggly butt. Mercedes continued to spank Annette, with each hit getting an adorable response out of her, both audibly and visually. Each time her hand contacted Annette's bottom, she felt both her smooth silky underwear and her soft skin. All of the touching of her butt made Annette blush hard while over her friend's knees.  
As the spanking continued, Mercedes noticed Annette's ass was beginning to turn more and more pink, until it was nearly the same shade as her panties. At this point Annette's cries went from short squeaks to audible "ah!"s and "mhm!"s, as the pain began to add up. Her bottom was also getting very warm, with Mercedes' own hand feeling the same heat. Still she didn't let up, and continued to give Annette the firmest spanking she was able to. Eventually though, Annette got pouty.  
"mm-Mercie!" she whined, titling her head back while laying over Mercedes' lap.  
"Yes, Annette?" she replied while continuing the spanking.  
"That... hurts!"  
"Well I'm sorry Annette, but that's the whole purpose of a spanking."  
"Do you have to hit so hard though?"  
"I can hit harder if you like."  
Mercedes then lifted her hand up and smacked Annette's bottom nearly as hard as she could, causing a much louder smacking sound and Annette to kick her legs out in pain.  
"Ow!" she cried out loudly. "Mercie, when did you get so strong?"  
"Well, I have had a lot of strength training with a certain... professor."  
Annette silently gasped at that final word. She was reminded that this was in preparation for a spanking from Byleth, and that her professor would almost certainly hit much harder. Annette pouted again but submitted to her friend's hand.  
As Mercedes' hand grew tired, she quickened her swats, hitting each of Annette's cheeks individually. This did much to redden her butt rapidly, and soon it was an even deeper shade than her panties. It also got more adorable high pitched yelps out of her friend, until she once again gritted her teeth.  
"Mm- mm- Mercie! That's enough, can we stop now?"  
"I'm sorry Annette, but you don't decide when this ends."  
"Wha-?!  
"Oh Mercie, you're so cruel."  
"It's only because I care Annette."  
"The Goddess knows you do Mercie."  
Mercedes giggled maniacally, but after a few more swats she decided her victim had almost had enough.  
"Okay Annette, I'm going to spank you ten more times and then we'll be done. I want you to count them out, okay?"  
"Mmm, okay."  
_Smack_  
"One."  
_Smack_  
"T-two."  
_Smack_  
"Th-three."  
_Smack_  
"Four."  
_Smack_  
"Mm- f-five."  
_Smack_  
"...s-six."  
_Smack_  
"Ah! S-seven."  
_Smack_  
"...eight."  
_Smack_  
"N...nine."  
_Smack_  
"...ten!"  
Annette exhaled heavily as she finished counting her last spanking. She remained there over her friend's knees, trying to catch her breath after the intense punishment. Mercedes kept her pinned down, using her hand to rub Annette's burning, red, adorable little bottom, attempting to soothe the pain she had just given her. She felt all around her soft skin, her squishy cheeks, and her silk underwear. Mercedes' had to resist squeezing her friend's butt as she began to calm down.  
"We're done, right Mercie?"  
"Mmhm, you can get up now."  
Relieved, Annette hastily got up from over Mercedes' lap and stood up off the bed, and her dress fell back down to cover her red butt. She used her hands to cover her stinging, warm bottom from beneath it, and was soon joined by Mercedes at her side.  
"Okay Annette, you've officially had your first spanking," she began. "I'm sorry I don't have a cane or flog to try out on you though. I really wish I could've helped more."  
"Don't worry Mercie, I'm sure you, uh, 'helped' me plenty," replied Annette, nervously smiling.  
"Well, how do you feel?"  
"How do I feel?" Annette raised an eyebrow as she started to rub her butt. "I mean, it hurts, how else am I supposed to feel?"  
"A little embarrassed maybe?"  
"Huh, embarrassed? No, not really. It was just from you after all."  
Mercedes smiled sweetly at her friend. "I guess that says a lot about our friendship if you're no longer capable of feeling embarrassed around me."  
"I guess it does. You were the only one I felt comfortable coming to for this, and obviously there's no one else I'd let do... that to me."  
"That makes me very happy to hear Annette. I'm glad I can be here for you.  
"Now remember, if you decide you want me to talk to professor Byleth, you can always tell me."  
"That's okay Mercie. I'll admit I'm still pretty scared of what's gonna happen tomorrow, but I feel like I'm less scared than I was before I came to you."  
Annette stood up straight and looked into her friend's big, beautiful blue eyes with her own pair.  
"Thank you, Mercie."  
"You're welcome Annette. It's getting pretty late, you should get ready for bed soon. The worst thing you could do tomorrow is probably show up late for class."  
"Heh, good idea. Okay, goodnight Mercie."  
"Goodnight Annette."


	2. Annette and Byleth

**Part 1: White Clouds. 18th day of the Wyvern Moon. Imperial year 1180.**

"...and if you can't remember all of that, just remember that the benefits of a regular defensive formation are greatened by the cover of a heavily wooded terrain."  
The bell began to ring, indicating the end of the school day for the students in the Blue Lions classroom. Byleth turned her eyes away from her rather old looking chalkboard and to her class, who hadn't budged from their desks despite the sound of the bell.  
"Alright, that's all the time we have today. I hope you all enjoy your weekends. There will be no seminar tomorrow, if you are in need of extra instruction then my assignment to you is: get out and live a little."  
A light laughter emerged from the Blue Lions class, with some students laughing genuinely such as Ashe and Dimitri, and others nervously, such as Annette.  
"Okay, thats all. Class dismissed."  
Annette's face lit up from the back of the classroom. Had Byleth forgotten? As all the students in the class began to pack their things and get up, it looked as if all of her worrying-  
"Sylvain and Annette, please come see me."  
What did she expect.  
_Wait, Sylvain?_ Annette thought to herself. Was it possible that she was not the only one about to face her dreaded punishment? Sylvain was a bit of a scoundrel in his own right, maybe he was scheduled for the same reckoning as herself. Her spirits rose back up at the thought.  
Annette looked for Sylvain in the class, but couldn't find him as students funneled out the door, blocking her view. As she struggled to spot the red haired student, she turned her head to the side, and jumped when she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her.  
"M-Mercie?!" she yelped. Joining her on the bench unexpectedly was Mercedes, carrying her usual sweet smile.  
"Are you still wanting to go through with this Annette?"  
Annette thought to herself for a brief second. She knew what it was like to be spanked, and it now seemed she wasn't even going to go through it alone. She was suddenly much less afraid of the punishment coming her way.  
"Yeah, I'm good," she answered with a narrow smile.  
Mercedes returned a bright grin. "Okay! I'll be in my room if you want to visit," she directed, then patted Annette's shoulder. "Good luck!"  
Mercedes then got up and exited the classroom along with the remainder of the students. Annette watched her friend leave, then turned her head back to the class. As the last of the students cleared out, she finally spotted Sylvain still at his desk at the front of the class. She unsubtly stared at him from across the room, watching as he slowly stood up from his bench and stretched out his muscular arms and back.  
Annette's hypothesis began to unravel as Sylvain confidently strolled up to professor Byleth's desk, where she was waiting for him with a smile on her face. Her heart sunk as the two began talking casually. She couldn't hear them with all the noise flooding in from outside, but she could read the friendly mood on their lips. She saw it as Sylvain put one hand behind his head. As Byleth leaned with one arm on her desk. As Sylvain looked away briefly. As Byleth flicked her hand down at him. As Sylvain looked back and raised his voice to tell a joke. As Byleth returned with her own. As they shared a laugh.  
Annette's face drooped at the sight. Not only was her assumed company a ruse, she was reminded of the bad relationship she had with her professor. She started to become jealous of the sight she was beholding.  
Annette wished she had the same friendship her classmates all seemed to have with their professor. While they all got to share laughs and conversations with Byleth, Annette only knew scolding and punishments from her. It absolutely struck her heart to see what she was missing out on.  
As she was enveloped in jealousy however, she took her eyes off the source, and didn't even notice Sylvain walking up to her desk-side.  
"Hey Annette. Staying after again eh? Well aren't you a little teachers pet," he teased lightheartedly.  
Annette put on a fake smile for him, unhappy that she couldn't give a real one. "Yeah, you know how it is."  
"So are you doing private lessons or something? Because I was just here to-"  
"Ahem," Byleth interrupted, walking right up to his side. "Sylvain I believe I sent you on your way back there."  
"Oh, is it something important then? Something secret?"  
"Something that has nothing to do with you."  
"Sheesh, alright I'll leave you to it," Sylvain smirked to Byleth as he walked out the door.  
"Bye Sylvain," she affectionately bid him farewell.  
"See ya professor! See ya Annette," he called out, waving as to them as Byleth began to close the door of the class room. She kept a smile on her face until the last beam of sunlight disappeared, still chuckling from her conversation with Sylvain. Then as she closed the metal lock on the door, her smile vanished. She sighed as she turned around, not even looking at the only other person in the room with her.  
"Annette, Annette, Annette," she repeated as she paced back to the front of the room. "What am I going to do with you."  
Annette tried to work up the courage to say something. "Let me go with a warning?" she joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
Even though she could see only her professor's back as she walked towards her desk, Annette could tell Byleth was unamused.  
"You know I really like you Annette," Byleth started as she made her way around her desk. "I really do. And because I like you so much, I am willing to do things that I don't like, to make you into a better student here. Because I don't like seeing you act like such an undisciplined delinquent all the time.  
"Now on paper, you're doing exceptionally, and perhaps I don't recognize you enough for that. If I didn't care about you, I would just look at your grades and leave you alone. But since I do care, I know that there's more to this academy than just grades. And that is where you are in dire need of correction."  
Annette slumped at her desk as she listened to Byleth lecture her.  
"I'm very sorry, professor Byleth. I promise I will try to be a better student for you," she said somberly.  
From her desk, Byleth stared Annette down from across the room.  
"Oh I know you'll try. Everyone does..." Byleth said as she pulled out a long, silver cane from behind her desk, "...after they know what this feels like."  
Annette gasped as she laid eyes on the cane. Already, she was in for much more than she had been the night before. Her heart started beating rapidly as she realized she was minutes away from an unknown punishment.  
She gasped again as Byleth snapped the cane in her hand. Byleth then motioned "come here" with her index finger whilst eyeing down Annette with a stern look. The orange haired girl slowly stood up and walked timidly over to her teacher's desk. Byleth moved out from behind her desk and to one of tables in the front row of the class. When Annette got close enough, Byleth pointed with the cane to a spot in front of the table.  
"Stand right here," she ordered.  
Annette gulped at the command. "Yes ma'am," she complied. Once she was standing in the spot she understood why it had been picked. It was right behind one of the columns in the room. _Out of view of the windows._  
Byleth moved to Annette's side and snapped the point of her cane down onto the desk in front of her. "Put your hands and elbows on the desk."  
At the sound of her voice, Annette started to slowly look up at her professor, but Byleth snapped the cane down again, frightening her into complying. Annette bent over and placed her forearms down as ordered, sticking her butt out, and she quickly realized how exposed her position was. Her vulnerability was amplified when Byleth began to lift up the dress portion of her uniform, just like Mercedes had done, and she blushed heavily as her underwear were unveiled to her teacher. Once Annette was fully in position, Byleth stepped back and prepared her cane.  
"How old are you Annette?" she asked.  
"Seventeen."  
"Seventeen. That's a good number," Byleth remarked. She whipped the cane up, and Annette flinched as she heard the sound of it slice through the air.  
"I'm going to give you seventeen strokes. I want you to count them all out."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Byleth slowly brought her cane to Annette's bottom, and the girl winced as she felt the touch of the cold silver through her panties. Byleth lightly tapped the cane against Annette's butt a few times, then finally lifted it up and swung it down swiftly.  
"Ah!" Annette cried out as she received her first stroke. The pain she had just received was much worse than what she'd gotten the night before, and it was more sharp and stinging. After just one hit, a faint pink stripe emerged across Annette's ass.  
"One," Annette managed through the pain. She now knew Byleth's punishment for her was going to be much more severe than Mercedes', and she was more scared of it than she had ever been.  
Byleth didn't waste much time before continuing Annette's punishment. She lifted the cane up and brought it down in the exact same spot, and it contacted with a sharp thwack.  
"Mm- two," Annette counted, trying to not cry out in pain a second time. The stripe on her bottom was already turning bright red.  
_Thwack_  
"...th-three."  
_Thwack_  
"...F- four."  
_Thwack_  
"Fi-...f-five."  
_Thwack_  
"...six."  
_Thwack_  
"Ah- s-s-seven."  
_Thwack_  
"Mm- eight."  
Annette's ass was stinging badly from the strokes she had received, and the pain was starting to get to her. Combined with the embarrassment she felt from having to bend over and present her bottom to her teacher, and tears were beginning to enter Annette's eyes. She was getting close to being in the situation Mercedes' hoped she'd avoid - crying from her punishment.  
The thought terrified her. She absolutely did not want to start crying in front of Byleth. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to not allow a single tear to fall out of them. It didn't help her conceal the pain in her shaking voice however.  
_Thwack_  
"N- nine."  
_Thwack_  
"T... t-t-ten."  
The strokes briefly paused as Byleth did something that sent Annette into shock: she started pulling her underwear down. Annette's eyes shot open.  
"Pr-pr-professor?!" she stammered out. "Wh-what are you- oh, please don't do that!" She then took one arm off the table and tried reaching back.  
Byleth slapped Annette's hand away hard, causing her to yelp in pain once again.  
"You earned this punishment Annette," she snapped, aggressiveness in her voice. She then forcefully pushed Annette back into her position with her elbows on the table. "Now you're going to take it, or we'll start the whole thing over like this, understand?" Byleth then finished pulling Annette's panties down all the way to her knees, exposing her bare bottom.  
Annette was mortified as her teacher could see her naked butt, and most likely also her pussy. Despite the embarrassment however, she was now even more scared of resisting Byleth. She managed to squeak out "yes, m-ma'am."  
"Good," asserted Byleth, "this is number eleven. Count." She then quickly gave Annette a stroke of the cane on her bare bottom.  
_Thwack_  
"Mmmh! E-eleven," Annette cried out. The cane stung even more on her skin, and was also more humiliating. She tried to close her legs as much as possible to prevent her professor from seeing her pussy, but she knew it was likely unavoidable.  
_Thwack_  
"T-t-t... twelve."  
The tears were pooling up heavily in Annette's eyes. Some were now starting to leak out despite her best effort and her cheeks began to dampen. Byleth had moved away from stroking the same spot on her bare bottom and there were now multiple red stripes across her butt. One of which was almost at the top of her thighs, precariously close to Annette's private areas.  
_Thwack_  
"Thir... teen." Annette had to interrupt her words to swallow as she was getting dangerously close to breaking down and crying.  
_Thwack_  
"F-f-fourteen."  
Annette's breathing was starting to get very heavy. From bracing herself for every stroke only to be caught off guard and gasping each time, she was now starting to hyperventilate.  
_Thwack_  
"Ah! F-fifteen."  
Despite her best efforts, a tear finally escaped from Annette's eyes and dropped onto the table. She tried straining her entire face to prevent any more.  
_Thwack_  
"S- sixteen."  
One more.  
_Thwack_  
"Seventeen!"  
Annette squealed out the final number. Her eyes shot open, and the tears immediately started to dissipate from them. She had gotten through it. Annette started to let herself catch her breath, and her gasping mouth almost turned into a smile as her punishment was over. She kept staring down at the table, which Byleth set her cane down upon, and her tense muscles relaxed a bit.  
"Stand up," the professor ordered. Annette quickly complied, and her dress fell down with gravity to cover her butt, which was still bare as her panties remained down at her knees. She turned her head to look at her professor, and, unable to conceal the joy she had upon making it through the caning without crying, faced her with a big smile.  
Her smile vanished when she saw Byleth still sternly staring down her. Byleth grabbed Annette's arm and started pulling her.  
"Come here, I'm not done with you," she said as she dragged Annette, who stumbled both from the surprise and from her legs being restrained by her underwear. Byleth lead her around to the other side of the desk, then sat down on the bench. She then yanked Annette down by her arm until the girl was laying across her lap, in the same position she had been in the night before. The entire time Annette was stammering out confused, worried gibberish, until she realized her punishment wasn't over.  
Byleth once again lifted up the dress part of Annette's uniform and rested it on her back, exposing her already bare bottom. She pinned Annette down as she came to her senses.  
"Professor?! I thought we were done." she whined, while over Byleth's knees.  
"Be quiet."  
Byleth then spanked Annette's bare bottom with her hand, causing her to again cry out in pain. Her ass was already covered in red stripes, and Byleth sought to add to the marks. With each hit Annette yelped, and the tears soon returned to her eyes. Due to the shock however, Annette was barely able to contain them at all. There she was, over her professors knees, panties down, getting a bare bottom spanking. The pain and humiliation were too much.  
Annette burst out crying there on the bench, moving her hands up to cover her eyes as tears rushed out of them. Byleth didn't let up as she began sobbing however, and fully intended to carry out the punishment as promised.  
Byleth slapped Annette's red, warm ass over and over, feeling her smooth skin which was now burning hot. With each hit her butt jiggled, and Byleth several times was able to see her student's pussy. She emphasized the area close to the top of Annette's thighs, knowing that those spots would hurt the most whenever the girl sat down after her punishment ended. She abstained from rubbing Annette's soft butt between slaps, as she didn't want to soothe her pain whatsoever. After reddening the crying girl's bottom with her hand for about a minute longer, Byleth decided that was how far she intended to go.  
Byleth set her hand down on Annette's bright red, burning hot ass for a few seconds, then lifted up the girl's hips and pulled her panties back up around them. Once Annette's butt was covered again, Byleth patted her lightly and announced calmly "Okay. We're done."  
Annette continued to sob as Byleth helped her get up from over her knees, letting her sit up on the bench. Her ass stung on contact with the seat however, and she chose to instead kneel on it, face in her hands, crying her eyes out. Byleth remained sitting on the bench with her, and before long tried to console her with an outstretched hand. She put her hand on Annette's shoulder, then tried lightly patting her head. "It's okay Annette," she spoke softly, "you're alright. I'm here."  
Without looking, Annette brushed Byleth's arm away with her hand, then moved it back to covering her crying eyes. She was in pain and humiliated, did Byleth really expect her to seek comfort in the one who had just given her all that pain and humiliation?  
As her palms became damp with her own tears however, she realized she really needed to be comforted right now. Her only options were either to run out of the class crying, letting the entire monastery know what had just happened... or go to her favorite teacher she'd ever had.  
At that moment she realized she did have the relationship with Byleth she thought she was missing out on. Memories came flooding back of going out into town with her along with Ingrid and Mercedes, the absolutely perfect tea party her teacher had hosted for her that very week, and not to mention fighting on the battlefield alongside her professor, including times when they saved each other's lives. Those were all outside of class, but she spent most of her time outside of class anyways.  
With all of these thoughts in her head, Annette saw no better person to seek comfort in at this moment. With her sobbing eyes still closed, she turned and wrapped her arms around her professor, which Byleth met by pulling the girl into a warm embrace. Annette buried her face into her teacher's shoulder, letting out all of her tears. Byleth, who was now straddling the bench, hugged Annette tightly, using one hand to pat her on the back gently, and she began to slowly rock the girl back and forth as if she were a newborn baby. All the while she spoke soft, caring words into Annette's ear.  
"It's alright Annette, your professor's here. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."  
Byleth held Annette in her arms unwaveringly until all her tears dried up, and even a little while afterwards as she waited for her student to be the one to break their embrace. Eventually Annette did, taking her head off of Byleth's shoulder and looking up at her professor, her eyes still recovering from the tears that had just flooded out of them.  
"Are you alright Annette?" Byleth asked.  
"Yeah, I- *sniff* -I think so."  
"Good."  
Byleth's tone of voice was nearly unrecognizable from the one she used before Annette's punishment, now speaking much more softly, caring, and gently. She helped Annette stand up off the bench and walked her over to the middle of the classroom, where she kept her close, with her hands on Annette's arms.  
"Do you want to stay here until you calm down Annette?"  
"Yeah, that... would be nice." Annette answered, her voice beginning to return to normal.  
"Is there anything you need? Anything at all?"  
"Uh..." Annette started as her mind became much more aware of the stinging pain on her bottom. She covered her butt with her hands and started rubbing it through her uniform. "...anything for the pain?"  
Byleth cocked her head to the side, giving Annette a worried look. "I'm sorry, I don't. And even if I did, do you understand why I couldn't give it to you?"  
Annette rubbed her ass some more as the purpose of the pain got through to her. "Yeah, I understand. I'm going to be a better student for you professor, I promise."  
Byleth smiled down at her. "That's all I want.  
"Is there anything else you need?"  
Annette looked up at her professor's smile, and realized there was just one thing she wanted.  
"Can I hug you again, professor Byleth?"  
"Always."


	3. Epilogue

"Mercie? You there?"  
"Oh, hi there Annette, back from your..."  
"Yeah, can we talk inside?"  
"Of course.  
"So, how did it go?"  
"Uh, I'm not sure."  
"What does that mean? Was it worse than you expected?"  
"Actually, yeah, much worse. Professor Byleth... used a cane on me."  
"Oh my, that sounds painful. I'm sorry I couldn't prepare you for that last night."  
"Honestly, I don't think anything could've prepared me for it."  
"Well are you alright? Did anything bad happen?"  
"The entire thing was pretty bad, Mercie. First she had me bend over one of the desks to cane me. Then she... she..."  
"What, what did she do?"  
"She p-pulled my underwear down."  
"What?!  
"Oh, I'm sorry Annette. That was something I really should've warned you about."  
"Wait, that's common?"  
"Yes, there were a few times in school when I was spanked on my bare bottom. I didn't want to tell you about that because I was worried it would scare you, and I didn't think Byleth would punish you that way.  
"I also didn't want to prepare you for it since I didn't want to embarrass you too badly."  
"Well yeah, it was very embarrassing. Being exposed like that, for Byleth.  
"But she didn't just cane me. After she got done with that, she took me over her knees and gave me another punishment, like the one you did. And at the end...  
"I...I... at the end, I..."  
"What happened Annette? Come on, you can tell me."  
"I started crying."   
"..."  
"Yeah, just like you did."  
"Goddess, that breaks my heart to hear Annette. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I was hoping Byleth wouldn't go too hard on you, but clearly I was wrong.  
"Oh that was the one thing I was hoping you wouldn't have go through if I helped you. I feel as if I've failed you as a friend."  
"Don't beat yourself up over it Mercie. I'm glad what we did yesterday wasn't as bad, because I would've hated to go through that kind of punishment twice."  
"Oh? So then I take it Byleth got through to you then? Are you going to try to be a better student now?"  
"Yes, I am. But it might be for a different reason than just I'm scared of being punished again.   
"After Byleth punished me, we sort of... hugged it out. And I realized I really want to have the same sort of friendship I have with her outside of class inside as well.  
"So that's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to be professor Byleth's favorite student!"  
"Well that's quite the turnaround Annette. I'm glad you're so eager to improve yourself, even if it took something like that to make you."   
"Tease all you want, Mercie. I'm going to make professor Byleth so proud of me she won't ever shut up about her favorite student.  
"Bye bye Mercie, I've got a teacher to impress."


End file.
